Princess Sara
by nicklover123
Summary: Princess Sara is very lonely. All she dreams of is finding true love but that an be hard when you have an arranged marrige with a prince that you don't love. Please read and review. Story better than summary.Girls will like more than guys.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Sara

Chapter 1

"CHRISTINE, could you tell the cook to make me a chocolate cake and make sure it's sent up right away." Princess Sara shouted to her servant who was walking out of the royal suite with an overload of laundry in her arms that looked as if they would fall to the ground at any moment. Sara was getting bored and she hated boredom. When Sara was bored thoughts of her wedding and Prince Connor popped into her head. When Sara thought about her wedding she thought about how she would soon be queen of Stormwretch with King Connor by her side. Sara did not want to be queen and she especially didn't want to marry Prince Connor of Ezera. It isn't that Prince Connor was ugly because he was the exact opposite of that. Sara just despised the idea of her marrying someone she didn't love and who didn't love her. Being queen wouldn't be so bad………..when she was 40, but Sara was only 18 and she wanted to see the world. Runoff with her true love. Not live her life locked up in a castle ruling thousands of people. All that power sounds fantastic, but with that power comes loads of responsibility. Too much for a young girl to handle.

After about 20 minutes of wrestling her thoughts Sara remembered that she had ordered a chocolate cake. Just as that thought came to mind there was a knock at the bedroom door. Sara stood up, walked over to the door and turned the golden knob. Standing there with a delicious looking chocolate cake in his hands was the most handsome young man Sara had ever seen in a white suit and a tall chef's hat. Usually when Sara ordered food John, Chef Harry's intern, would bring it up. Sara had never seen this man in her entire life. He was tall and somewhat thin, but looked very strong and very brave. Not the kind of guy you usually see working in a kitchen.

After a few awkward moments of silence the boy reached out his hand and said, "How are you your highness? My name is Cody and I am Chef Harry's new intern. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sara looked a bit puzzled because usually anyone new will bow not knowing that she hates bowing and curtsying. Chef Harry must have warned Cody. Sara then reached her hand to his not saying anything. After they shook hands Cody asked Sara if she wanted the cake. Sara was a bit slow responding because she was lost in Cody's beauty. When she came to her senses, Sara quickly took the cake and set it down on her night table trying to hide her embarrassment as best as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cody began to walk away but Sara quickly turned around and shouted "No wait don't go!" Cody paused, turned around slowly and walked towards Sara his deep blue eyes staring into hers the entire time. Sara felt as if she would die at that moment. When Cody was about a foot away from Sara he stopped, not saying a word. Sara stuttered a bit and then blurted out, "Well I have this cake in my room and I really can't eat it all. Would you like to uh, share it with me?" Cody smiled which made Sara's heart jump and then accepted. After all, you can't turn down the princess.

So Cody walked into Sara's room and as he did his jaw dropped. He had never seen such glorious room. The walls a light purple, a canapé bed that appeared as if you could fit 30 people on it with room to spare. A grand desk and bookshelves that touched the ceiling stacked to the brim with every author imaginable. It seemed as the room had thousands of doors leading to other worlds all though there were only four. One leading to a bathroom the size of two bedrooms combined, and the three others all leading to closets that looked as if they went on forever filled with beautiful gowns, more books, childhood toys, and much more. Sara led Cody to a place where they could sit down and enjoy the cake.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Cody finally spoke up saying, "I'm sure you'd love to know all about me because I am so interesting." , in a sarcastic way. Sara chuckled but decided to ignore the sarcasm saying, "I'd love to." Then Cody began telling Sara about his life and how he really had no family at all. He had a job as a cook in a restaurant in the little village of Althea where he had lived for most of his life. He found that he was actually very good at cooking although he didn't really like to and only had the job so that he could earn enough money to buy some property of his own. Then one day Cody found out that he could make 10 times the amount of money he was making at the restaurant in the kitchen at the castle as the chef's new intern. Cody immediately gathered up his things and headed off to the castle. There he was interviewed by Chef Henry. He was obviously accepted for the job because he was now sitting in the princess's room eating a cake that he had made.

Sara and Cody talked about each other for what seemed like hours on end. When they finally realized what time it was Cody thanked Sara for the company and stood up to leave. Just as Cody had his hand on the door knob Sara shouted, a bit too loud, "Wait! I, uh, w-would like to, uh, see you again…..if that's ok with you." Cody turned around nodded his head once and smiled the most dazzling smile. That was all the yes Sara needed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weeks passed and Sara's wedding was growing closer. About a month left until that "special" day. Cody visited Sara almost every night and they talked for hours. To keep their visits a secret, anytime Sara wanted Cody to come and visit she would just order some food. Then Cody would bring it up and share it with Sara. One night as Cody was bringing Sara a plate of ham he realized what he was doing. He had been seeing a girl who is engaged to someone else for the past three weeks. If the king knew, Cody would probably be hung. He knew what he had to do. So when he was in Sara's room eating chicken while she talked he interrupted her. He then said "Sara, I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore." As Cody said this tears welled up in Sara's eyes. She starting balling out the words WHY….WHY…..NO….NO…..how could you do this…….her voice began to trail off as Cody stood up to leave. Without another word from the both of them, Cody was gone.

Sara was lifeless after that moment. She wouldn't allow anyone to see her and only Cody knew why. For the next two weeks Sara sat locked up in her room only opening the door to quickly grab the meals that were left outside her door once a day. One day a note Sara was sitting on her bed silently weeping when she noticed that someone was moving outside of her room. She got up and noticed that a note had been slipped under her door. As the tiniest bit of life rushed through her, Sara went over and picked up the note. It read:

_Dear Sara,_

_I'm sorry I haven't come to see you_

_in__ a while. Please forgive me. I'd like_

_to__ see you tonight in the garden. Make _

_sure__ that you are followed by no one._

_-I love you. _

Sara's heart leaped out of her chest. She knew exactly who the letter was from. She immediately ran to the closet full of her newest gowns. After she decided on one she put it on and head to the bathroom. She hadn't looked in a mirror in almost two weeks. She looked disastrous. It was a good thing that she had four hours to get ready because it was going to take a long time to get fixed up. The hours passed by like minutes and soon Sara was ready to leave and looking extremely stunning. Sara lit a candle, poked her head out the door to make sure it was all clear and headed off down the long dark hallway. Sara reached the garden expecting to see the love of her life, Cody. Instead sitting there on one of the benches in the garden with a candle in his hand was Prince Connor.

All Sara could do was stand there. It was as if her legs were glued to the ground. Them Connor spoke with, with a devilish smile on his face, saying "Wow, are you that excited to see me?" Sara looked at him with such disgust that you'd think she was looking out into a field of dead pigs. She wanted so much to spit at Connor but instead she said "You pig. I can't believe you would fool me like this. You are the cruelest living thing on this earth. How did you even find out that Cody was seeing me?" Connor smirked and said, "Oh come on Sara, how stupid do you think I am. I have spies around the castle. Do you actually think I would keep you out of my sight? I know you don't like me and you could easily turn me down for someone else. I have to make sure that our wedding will go as planned. I don't want to risk my spot as king of Stormwretch. And of course I couldn't risk losing such a beautiful bride as yourself" Connor reached up to stroke Sara's cheek. Sara tried quickly to slap Conner's hand away before he could touch. She was not quick enough and Connor grabbed Sara's wrist. She tried to wriggle out but Connor's grip was firm. Connor then pulled a knife to Sara's throat. Her look of disgust immediately changed to horror and her entire body became stiff. Connor chuckled a bit then said, not taking the knife away, "I honestly don't care if you continue to see that servant boy before our wedding, but if you even think of running this knife will be found driven through the king's' heart. Are we clear?" and his stern look turned into an evil crooked smile. Connor took the knife away from Sara's throat and chuckled again. With a look that said a thousand words Sara swiftly turned and walked away tears coming to her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara had never been so scared in her life. Not that she had a chance of ever running away with Connor because he didn't love her anymore but if she did run away her father and the king of Stormwretch would be killed. Sara didn't want to cause all of that because chances are Connor would become king and find a new bride. Sara would have to marry Connor. All Sara could do was weep. Maybe if she locked herself in her room and never ate anything she would die. Sara would rather die than marry Connor any day. After some silent tears Sara fell asleep although she didn't want to in fear of what she might dream about.

When Sara woke up the next morning she was feeling extremely hungry. The no eating thing was going to have to wait. In fact it was beginning to sound impossible to Sara. She was going to have to stab herself in the heart instead. For now she was just going to order some breakfast though. She rang the bell that was by her bed to call one of her servants. In a couple of minutes there was a knock at the door. Sara got up and quickly told her maid to go down to the kitchen and tell the chef that she wants some breakfast. Sara sat down at her table avoiding the thoughts that were creeping through her mind. Then Sara heard what sounded like running down the hall. Then there was a loud, abrupt knocking at her door. It made her jump. Sara quickly got up to answer door. She swung the door open and standing there was the love of her life panting.

When Cody saw Sara he stood up straight, walked passed Sara into the room, and told her to close the door. Sara's heart was throbbing in her chest as if it couldn't contain itself much longer. Tears of joy streamed down Sara's pale cheeks. Before she knew it Sara was in Cody arms holding him tightly like her life depended on it. Then Cody stopped and softly pushed Sara to arms length away not taking his eyes of her. Cody put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. Sara was beaming back up at him. Cody leaned in to kiss her and she did the same. After a few seconds they broke apart smiling at each other. Then as Sara remembered how she could not be with Cody her smile turned into fear.

Sara had forgotten all about the food she'd ordered and her hunger. But Sara did have the urge to know why Cody had all of the sudden come to see her when he had been avoiding her for the past two weeks. Cody began to explain in depth that the only reason he avoided Sara was because she was engaged to someone else and he had found himself falling in love with her. Then he explained why he had come running. He had found out a bit about the incident with Connor. After he explained everything Cody asked Sara "What happened last night with Connor. All I know is that you went to see him." Sara started to sob. After about a minute or two her sobs calmed down a bit. Then she began to explain about the note and how she thought it was from Cody. Then she talked about how in the garden Connor had pulled a knife to her throat and threatened that if she tried to run away then Connor would murder her father. Sara began to cry again and Cody took her into his arms trying to comfort her as best as he could.

The couple stood there for the longest time just holding each other. Then Cody moved away with a bit of a smile on his face. Sara looked confused. Then Cody said "Sara, I have a plan for us. Your wedding is in three weeks right?" Sara nodded. "Ok well that should be enough time." Sara's look of confusion turned to curiosity. "Well this is the best way to get rid of him. Sara you know how at a wedding just before the groom gives the bride the ring they bride and groom both drink a cup of wine?" Sara nodded again. "My idea is that we will put poison in Prince Connor's cup." Sara smirked as Cody said that. Just the thought of seeing Connor fall to the floor at her feet dead made Sara happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been almost three weeks. Sara's "wedding" was in two days. When she first found out that Connor would be poisoned to death she was happy. Now she was nervous. What if everyone accused her of killing Connor? What if they decided to hang her for murder of a prince? Many thoughts rushed through Sara's head as she counted down the minutes like days until that day. Sara decided to pick up a book to get the wedding off her mind when all of the sudden there was a knock at her door. She figured it would be one of her servants but she hoped it would be Connor. Sara opened the door and as she had hoped there was Cody standing there. Sara's face lit up right away. Cody smiled back at Sara and before she knew it Cody's lips were on hers. They broke apart and Cody stepped further into Sara's room closing the door behind him.

Sara was a bit surprised by the unannounced visit from Cody. After a couple of seconds Sara said "Wow Cody. I wasn't expecting that! Why did you come?" Then Cody said "Well Sara, you know that I love you right? Ever since that day I told you I couldn't see you again I regretted what I said even though it was very little. I knew that I loved you and I would never be able to help it no matter what happened. Now I know that you're still engaged but you won't be in two days. I feel that if I don't ask you now I never will." Cody got down on one knee. "Sara, will you marry me?" At that moment Sara jumped into Cody's arms and screamed "YES Cody, OF COURSE I WILL!!" The two were in each other's arms until they couldn't breathe. Then when they were finished hugging each other Cody put his hands on Sara's shoulders smiling as wide as possible and said "Sara you have no idea the joy I feel right now. I'm sorry I have to go. I have kitchen duties. I love you" Cody quickly kissed Sara and walked out of the room beaming as if there were a million candles inside of him.

Sara was feeling a bit weak after what had just gone on. She was excited, happy, nervous, and deeply in love all at the same time. She plopped down on her king sized bed pondering what her life with Cody would be like. Would they travel around the world? How many kids would they have? Then the question "Would my father approve of Cody?" leaped to the forefront of Sara's mind. Her nervousness grew and she was unsure if she would ever be with Cody. The day passed by slowly and Sara found herself drifting off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**So how do you guys like it so far? Cody proposed!!!! Please review and feel free to critique. Thanks for reading! Another chapter should be posted soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the day of Sara's wedding. She was surrounded my servants who were fixing her hair, putting on her makeup and adding things to her dress. When they were finished Sara dismissed them. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her long flowing gown was absolutely stunning. It was a pity that it would be wasted on Connor. Sara was admiring her dress and fiddling with the lace when there was a subtle knock at the door. Sara's heart fluttered with the hopes of it being Cody. It was. He lightly grabbed Sara at the waist, pulled her into the room and shut the door. He was smiling at Sara's beauty when he spoke up. "Ok Sara so you know the plan. It will be a couple of seconds before Connor falls to the ground after drinking. When he does, rush to his side like you love him. I know it will be hard, but you're going to have to weep for Connor. I don't care how you act it out as long as everyone buys-"Sara put her finger to Cody's lips. She smiled up at him and said. "It's ok Cody. You can calm down. If anyone's freaking out around here it should be me. I mean Cody, what if I drink from the wrong cup. I don't want to die. I love you too much." Cody smiled at that. "Ok my love, I should go. Know that I have faith in you. I will see you as soon as I can after the wedding. Oh, and by the way, you look absolutely beautiful." Sara's heart flipped. Cody quickly kissed Sara, wished her luck once more and was off down the hallway.

Sara was arm in arm with her father walking down the aisle. She could make out Connor and the evil smirk on his face. When Sara and the king reached the end of the aisle the king went off to the side and Sara walked up to join Connor. The priest began his speech. Sara was going over the plan in her mind trying to come up with the perfect way to act her sadness for Connor. Then the priest mentioned something about a cup and Sara quickly turned her focus to what was going on. She picked up the cup as instructed and brought it to her lips. As Sara was about to take a sip of the wine Cody burst through the doors yelling "STOP, DON'T DRINK IT. CONNOR POISONED THE WINE!" The cup fell out of Sara's hand and her jaw dropped.

Prince Connor was speechless. Then two guards came in and grabbed hold of Connor. He made a failed attempt to writhe out of their grip. The crowd was in shock. Everything was silent. Cody rushed to Sara's side as did the king. Sara looked over at Connor who was holding her hand then at the king. She was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Everything went black and she fell to the ground.

**Sorry it was a bit short but I felt I had to end it there. I will try to update tomorrow. I need you **guys** to review. I don't want to continue my story without knowing if it's good. Thanks so much. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sara woke up 24 hours later in bed with Cody snoring in a chair beside the bed. Sara reached over to Cody and likely shook him. His eyes popped open and he shook his head back and forth. When Cody had fully awakened he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed smiling at Sara. She smiled back. She realized that she had a throbbing headache and couldn't remember anything after Prince Connor screaming and wriggling in two guards' arms. She then asked Cody "Why does my head ache and what happened after the guards took away Connor?" Cody replied saying, "Well I guess all that happened last night hit hard and mean this literally because when you fainted you fell to the ground and hit your head very hard. As for what happened last night after you fainted, the king left right behind Connor to interrogate him. I brought you up to your room where you haven't woken up until now. I left for about two hours because the king summoned me. He thanked me for saving your life and asked me how I found out. Then I made up this long story about how I had overheard Prince Connor and one of his friends planning the whole thing out. He actually believed me. Then he told me that he would like to promote me to a general in the royal army. I accepted of course and I am now paid handsomely!" Sara smiled at that for she remembered Cody saying that he was only working at the castle until he earned enough money to buy his own land. Every general in the army was given a property on the castle grounds. Now Cody wouldn't ever leave.

Sara jumped out of bed with the news and hurriedly went to her closet to pick out a dress. Once she had decided on one she rushed into the bathroom to put it on. After Sara had it on, she fixed her hair and put on some makeup. Then she ran out of the bathroom and into Cody's arms startling him a bit. Cody quickly kissed Sara, grabbed her hand and walked out of the room with her. The two of them were running down the hallway hand in hand Cody leading the way. They rushed down the flights of stairs until they reached the door to the kitchen. They stopped to catch a breath. Sara began to laugh and Cody joined in. Then Cody grabbed Sara's hand and led her into the kitchen. Although Sara had lived in that castle all her life she had never once been in the kitchen.

To Sara the kitchen was glorious. All the glistening pots and pans hanging from hooks along the walls. The smells were even better. Every time Sara took in a breath she caught a whiff of something different. There were cakes in the ovens. Soups on every stove top. Sara never knew what she was missing until that moment. She looked over at Cody and beamed up at him like a diamond in the sun. Cody returned a puzzled look because he had been around kitchens most of his life and never found anything glorious about them. Cody gave Sara a grand tour of the kitchen showing her how everything worked and allowing her to sample the many soups. He introduced her to all of the kitchen workers and then walked her out of the kitchen. Sara was sad to go. She felt like she could spend her entire life locked up in that kitchen.

Sara and Cody then went for a walk through the gardens. When they came to a stone bench they sat down. Cody's smile turned into a look of seriousness. When Sara saw that so did hers. Then Cody cleared his throat and said "Ok Sara now that getting rid of Connor is over with, oh and by the way I forgot to tell you. Connor is being hung tomorrow. Anyways, now that Connor is gone we can be married. The only problem is we haven't presented our decision to the king and we don't know if he will approve of our relationship." Worry was written all over Sara's face. Sara hadn't thought of that and now that she had, she realized that her father would probably not approve. Sara wanted to cry but she didn't want to show her disappointment to Cody. Sara asked Cody when he thought they should pay a visit to the king. He said that they should probably wait about a week to really let it sink in the Cody had saved Sara's life.

**Hey guys! So do you like the story so far? I could've added a bit more to the chapter but I wanted to get on with the next part of the story. I didn't feel like you guys needed to hear how Cody walked Sara to her room, kissed her good night, blah blah blah. Please review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been almost a week and Sara was preparing herself to present Cody to her father. Through much reassuring, Cody had finally convinced Sara that her father would approve. Now Sara was more confident than Cody was. Cody had been spending a lot of time with Sara because now that Connor was gone it didn't really matter what they did. The couple went on walks almost every night now and went just about everyplace imaginable in the castle. Sometimes they would just sit in Sara's room and talk. One day Cody even took Sara over to his place. Sara had just sent for Cody who would be coming up with a meal for the two of them.

Cody knocked on the door and Sara went over to open it. Cody was standing there with two larger dishes in his hands that made it so you could barely see his face. Sara chuckled and took one of the trays over to a table she had set up. Cody pulled out Sara's chair for her then went to sit in his. He was smiling at Sara and he didn't even know why. The two began talking about various things. When Sara and Cody were together the days seem to pass by like hours, the hours like minutes. When it was about midnight Cody decided that it was time for him to go even though he didn't want to. He reminded Sara that tomorrow was the big day, kissed her goodnight, and left closing the door behind him. Sara was beaming as she always was nowadays.

Sara opened the bathroom door, filled the bathtub with water, undressed, and hopped in the steamy water. She sat there thinking about tomorrow and Cody who was almost always on her mind. Sara washed her hair and got out of the bath. She dried off and put on her robe. She walked out of the bathroom and into her closet to get her nightdress. She put it on and got in bed. Sara quickly dosed of dreaming of Cody and her life with him.

Cody was almost to the door of his little cottage on the castle grounds when he heard some noises coming from inside of it. He quietly snuck around back where he had a gun hidden under a bush. Then he walked up to one of the tiny windows to see. Three men with black masks on their faces were tearing through all of Cody's stuff. Cody was shocked. He immediately snuck back around the front and ran back to the castle doors. He quietly tiptoed inside trying not to wake the guards. Cody was a bit too loud and unfortunately woke one of them. When he saw that it was Cody he asked what was wrong. Cody told them about the three men and ordered them to immediately send five men out to the cottage. The guard did as told while Cody rushed up to Sara's room. Luckily Sara had forgotten to lock the door and Cody creped inside. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Sara. He smiled at her beauty and lightly tapped her shoulder. Sara slowly opened her eyes smiling when she saw Cody. As soon as she realized that she wasn't dreaming she became puzzled. Cody sat down on the bed and began to explain about the three men when all of the sudden there were gunshots. Sara jumped and so did Cody. Sara buried her face in Cody's chest holding him tightly. There were a few more gunshots and everything went quiet. Cody grabbed Sara's hand and hopped out of the bed dragging Sara behind him.

**I felt like making it a cliff hanger but the next chapter will be here soon. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cody and Sara were running down the hallway. They heard a few more gunshots which made their hearts jump out of their chests. They continued on trying to look for a better place to hide then Sara's room. Then Cody remembered from spending the past week touring the castle with Sara that there was a secret passageway on the second floor in what appeared to be a closet. Cody picked up pace forcing Sara to as well. When they reached the third floor Cody heard voices. The same voices he had heard in his cottage. The three men must have murdered the guards. Cody realized that the men were either after Sara or Cody. Cody didn't want to take any chances so he abruptly stopped, turned around, and began sprinting in the opposite direction. Sara had no idea what was going on.

Cody saw an open door and ran inside Sara tagging along behind him. When both of them were inside Cody quietly shut the door. Sara and Cody sat down. Cody put his arms around Sara and then she buried her head into Cody's chest shivering from fear. They were completely silent. Sara and Cody heard footsteps. The men were walking by and talking about how they would find the king. When Sara heard this she screeched, "NO!!!!!!-." Cody put his hand over Sara's mouth but it was too late. The men had obviously heard and were now rattling all of the door knobs. Cody pushed Sara behind him.

Then the men came up to the door which Cody and Sara sat behind. They rattled the door knob and could not open it. One of them got down on the floor and peaked through the crack beneath the door. Cody froze up. But the man saw Cody's shoe. He stood up and pulled out his long, silver sword. The man began shoving the knife into the door. He was successfully attempting to carve a hole in the door. Then he was finished he took out his gun and poked it through the hole. Before he could pull the trigger Cody stood up and opened the door with his hands up. The men looked and Cody and smiled. The smallest of the three said, "Do you really expect us to believe it was you that screamed?" Cody stood up straight not saying a word. One of the men walked over to Cody and pulled his hands behind his back. Another pushed Cody aside and went into the closet searching through everything that was in there. Sara had hidden herself. When the man had thrown everything aside he chuckled and grabbed Sara's arm pulling her out of the closet. She was trying to wriggle out of the large man's grip but couldn't do it. The man wouldn't let go.

The smaller man walked over to Sara smiling. Then he said, "So, boys, do you think that this pretty lady could tell us where the king is?" Reached up to touch Sara's cheek but she shook him off. His smile disappeared and he pulled out his knife. He looked as if he was prepared to stab Sara in the gut. Cody spoke up saying, "No. Don't touch her." Cody bowed his head and said softly, "I can tell you where the king is." The small man chuckled and said, "Well then why don't you lead us to him." The large man holding Cody pulled his knife to Cody's throat and Cody began walking.

**I'm sorry if you don't like short chapters. I prefer them. I hope you like the way the story is going. I think of all this as I go. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They all treed on up the stairs to the kings master bedroom. When they reached the door Cody stopped. The other men did the same grinning. The one not holding Sara or Cody put his ear to the door. He could hear a slight snoring noise. The king hadn't been woken up by the gunshots. The man took out his small knife and began carving a hole in the door next to the knob. When he could fit his hand through he reached in and turned the lock until it clicked. He then opened the door silently leading the two men still holding Cody and Sara. 

They saw the king sleeping in his bed. The man pulled out his gun ready to shoot. Sara began to cry and shut her eyes. Cody was standing perfectly still. The large man loosened his grip a bit. Right as the man was about to pull his trigger Cody screamed, jumped out of the man's arms and ran to put himself between the man and the king. His scream threw off the man's shot just enough that instead of hitting Cody straight in the stomach it him in the leg. Through this the king woke up. Sara opened her eyes and she screamed, tears streaming down her face like a rainstorm. 

The man holding Sara had loosened his grip to grab his gun and Sara had run off to Cody's side. She grabbed the gun that he had tucked in his boot. The men all looked up guns in hand. The king had grabbed his guns from under his bed and now he and Sara were both armed. The men looked frightened. The smallest man that appeared to be the leader turned around and ran away the other two men following. When they had gone and you could just faintly hear their footsteps down the hallway the king rang his bell vigorously and ran to Sara's side. She was weeping over Cody's body the king just staring at her. He then got up and ran into the bathroom to get some towels to wrap around Cody's legs. He came back with some and pulled them tightly around his bloody leg. Then there was a servant at the door with an extremely scared look on her face. Without a word she was off for the Doctor.

After about ten minutes the doctor was there with his things. He asked the king to pull Sara away from Cody and out of the room. Sara fought a bit but was too lifeless to try hard she just wept and wept. Staring at Cody's cold face as she was dragged away. The doctor went straight to work, a worried look on his face. He began to clean the wound so that he could remove the bullet. After that was done he took out his tools and began mapping out how he was to do this. If he did the slightest thing wrong Cody would lose his leg. 

**Hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure if Cody should lose his leg or not. Let me know what you think. And please review. Thanks a lot. **


End file.
